


For Me

by bravinto



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Enemas, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto
Summary: "You said you find enemas relaxing, how on earth do you find this relaxing, Foggy?” Matt asks, his laughter betraying a tense, desperate note.“Dunno, I just do!” Foggy thinks for a moment, trying to put into words the heavy, lazy feeling of his insides slowly filling with warm water. “It has a strong “me time” vibe, you know? Kinda like a bath bomb. Makes me feel sleepy and hydrated.”or Matt feels adventurous when he returns home after morning service and wants to try something new.+ podfic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so originally it was supposed to be my No-Shame November fic, but there were too many things to finish at the time, and I didn't want to rush this, so it got on the back burner. But now it's done! This is also a sort of confession of the so-called 'tier 3' kink (like, your not most depraved and embarrassing one, but a close second). At this point I'm not even ashamed any more, just kinda tired XD
> 
> Lots of thanks to decadentmousse and classyfangirl for looking it over for me and making valuable suggestions! <33
> 
> UPDATE: I recorded a podfic for this; but I'm still a newbie who doesn't know much about podfic hosting, so I couldn't figure out how to make it play. For now there is a link to download the file from MediaFire. I'll welcome any feedback and advice on the podfic version! (but please be kind about my accent)

[Link to download podfic from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qchixk5hi6s60z0/For_Me.mp3)

 

Matt is on his hands and knees, pushing back onto Foggy’s slick fingers, making needy, keening noises.

“A little more, please, Foggy…”

But for now Foggy keeps it concise and to the point. A long build-up would tire them both, and he has a whole other thing planned. He just needs to prep Matt and take the edge off.

 

It’s Sunday morning, pale and cold and cloudy outside. Foggy shivers just thinking of it, but Matt has already made it to the church and back, crawled back into bed after a hasty sandwich Foggy made him eat; clung close and demanded kisses. Foggy is overall pretty meh about religion, but it obviously means something to Matt.

He’s always a little softer, a little more eager, afterwards. Inspired. It’s a bit weird, how Catholic service inspires Matt’s sexual expression, but what the hell. First, Foggy won’t look a gift horse in the mouth; and second, it’s probably not surprising at all, if you think about it. Either way, today Matt came home all sweet and shivery and clingy and wanted to try something new. So new it is!

 

Foggy reaches around and wraps his hand around Matt’s dick that is hanging heavy under his stomach. He runs his thumb up and down a couple of times, spreading the lube, then starts pumping, steady and fast, a means to a goal. Matt wiggles and tries to get away, but he’s pinned between the hand on his dick and the fingers massaging his prostate.

“I’m gonna come,” he pants a warning.

“Shush,” Foggy soothes, “that’s alright, go ahead.”

Matt tries to fight it, to hold out, because of course he needs to be the hero; but Foggy isn’t above pushing some buttons when they are together like this.

“Come on, Matty,” he whispers and squeezes, “for me.”

Matt clenches around his fingers and comes with a loud moan. Foggy moves him to the side, to lie down and rest for a bit while he wipes the sperm stain with a wet tissue and brings stuff for the enema. This bed sheet is relatively easy to clean, it is rubbery and waterproof on the underside and fuzzy on top. It’s not comfortable to sleep on, especially for Matt, but Foggy thought it might come in handy at some point when he was preparing for their date while Matt was out this morning. He goes to the kitchen to fill the bag with water, mixes the cool filtered water with the boiled water from the kettle until it’s the right, comfortably warm temperature, and just a pinch of salt. Some daredevils may shove shower hoses up their asses, but not this one, and not today.

 

The scene is ready, the bed is overflowing with cozy pillows, the enema bag is hanging off a hook attached to the bed frame (Foggy is damn proud of this engineering solution). One Matthew Murdock is lying on his stomach with a knee bent towards his chest, all open and eager.

Foggy circles Matt’s hole with the oiled up tip. It’s a simple thing, just your average enema nozzle; the brief research on the internet informed Foggy that there is quite a large variety in shapes and sizes for those who are into that sort of thing, which - fair enough. Maybe some other time, if Matt likes this, and if they decide to play with it again.

Matt whines for him to stop teasing, so Foggy slides it in carefully, as far as it will go, and gives Matt a moment to adjust to the feeling.

“Light?”

“Green.”

Foggy opens the clip, and the hose thickens tight in his hand, streaming water up Matt’s ass. Foggy watches him attentively, partly for signs of discomfort and partly just because he loves looking at Matt, always. He’s so beautiful, Foggy thinks for a thousandth time, sprawled and open amidst pillows. His back and thighs flex, and Foggy smoothes a gentle hand down his side.

“Good?”

“Yeah… Strange. I can hear it, Foggy. I feel the water flowing, I hear it pour.”

“What does it sound like?”

“Like old pipes in the wall.”

Foggy chuckles and kisses his back.

“You okay so far?”

“Yes, just… the water is cold.”

“It only seems so. It’ll actually feel hot in a little while.”

Matt turns his head and gives Foggy a sassy sort of look.

“You’re an enema expert?”

“It’s a hangover remedy,” he shrugs.

Matt starts shaking with quiet laughter, then grunts and squirms, reaches down to touch his belly.

“Hands,” Foggy reminds him. “What’s up? Cramps?”

Matt straightens and whines.

“Yellow,” he says.

Foggy closes the clip and touches him gently. He rubs his knuckles under Matt’s belly button to help with the cramping.

“We can stop any minute, if you want.”

“Nah, I just need a moment… You said you find enemas relaxing, how on earth do you find this relaxing, Foggy?” Matt asks, his laughter betraying a tense, desperate note.

“Dunno, I just do!” Foggy thinks for a moment, trying to put into words the heavy, lazy feeling of his insides slowly filling with warm water. “It has a strong “me time” vibe, you know? Kinda like a bath bomb. Makes me feel sleepy and hydrated.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You doubt me, Murdock? You’ll just have to give me one, then, and see that every word is true.”

“Well, maybe I will,” Matt smirks. “Uh, green.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I want to do it… I wanna hold it for you.”

Warmth spreads in Foggy’s chest at that. Clearly, he also has buttons to be pushed. Maybe they have the same buttons between the two of them and just keep pushing them back and forth… admittedly, the metaphor needs some work.

“Okay,” he says quietly. “Hold it. For me, Matty.”

Matt nods and shivers when Foggy opens the clip again. The water drains from the bag gradually as it shrivels. Foggy keeps the steady flow of praises and sweet nonsense to whisper as he pets Matt’s back and ass. He then gets Matt to turn over, with his knees bent. Matt’s belly is bulging visibly now; the perks of being lean. Foggy rubs it for him, it feels full and firm.

“How is it? Still cold?”

“No, it’s good,” Matt smiles up at him.

“Describe it for me.”

“It’s… overwhelming, a bit?.. And warm too, now. It’s throwing me off balance, I kinda feel like I would fall over if I stood up. And I…”

“You what?” Foggy rubs his sides encouragingly.

“I probably wouldn’t’ve tried it on my own. But I like holding it for you. It’s as if I am full of _you,_ Foggy.”

“You are doing so well, Matty,” Foggy says, feeling aroused and short of breath, ”Just a little more to go.”

Matt’s breathing is fast, and there is a sheen of sweat on his flushed face, but he looks more relaxed now, the worst of the cramping must be over. It is both beautiful and obscene, his legs spread impossibly wide, as only someone ninja-flexible is capable of; the thin transparent hose connecting the bag to his hole, water flowing easily inside to flood his bowels.

By the time the bag is empty, Matt’s dick is almost back to full mast. He wriggles about and sighs a lot.

“I’m gonna pull it out of you now, okay?”

“Okay…”

“Don’t worry, buddy, I won’t let you spill.”

Foggy slowly removes the nozzle and presses Matt’s buttocks together, just in case. A butt plug is, thankfully, ready at his side; he lifts Matt’s hips just a little and slides it it. Matt breathes through it, then goes visibly limp now that the need to actively hold the water in is over.

Foggy pushes the tubes off the bed, the remaining drops of water carelessly spilling on the floor. He sits with his back against the headboard and pulls Matt towards himself.

“C'mere.”

Matt crawls into his lap, straddling his hips and pressing his body into Foggy’s. Foggy holds him close, runs his hands over Matt’s sweaty back: feather-light touch to make him shiver; then solid palm rub to comfort. Excite, soothe, excite soothe, good ol’ formula. He roams lower, under the curve of Matt’s amazing ass, wraps a hand around the base of the plug that sticks thickly out of his hole. Foggy simply holds it, no jerking, no twisting, just keeps it in his hand, but Matt twitches and moans low in his throat, as if the plug is attached to his core, as if Foggy has yanked at his very soul.

“Nggh, Foggy…” Matt breathes, scalding hot at Foggy’s neck.

“Right here, buddy,” Foggy says and rubs his cheek against Matt’s tousled hair.

Matt slides up and down in his lap, rubbing off on the silk robe Foggy put on specifically for him. He’s lean and muscular, both strong and vulnerable in Foggy’s arms, his hot and hard dick squeezed between Matt’s swollen stomach and Foggy’s own; and at once Foggy wants it, bad, like a punch.

“Babe, I want you,” Foggy says.

“I’m yours, Foggy.”

“I want you to fuck me, could you do it?”

Matt clings and breathes for a minute, and Foggy gives him time to decide on his answer.

“I really want to,” Matt mumbles, at last. “Don’t think I can last though…”

“Too much?”

“Mmm.”

Matt hides his face, but Foggy pulls him back to face him and kisses him deliberately on the nose for telling the truth and not playing the hero, because Foggy is kinda firm about this sort of thing.

“Want me to take care of you?”

“Then what were you doing all this time?” Matt laughs in his mouth.

“Oh, you’re so funny,” Foggy rolls his eyes. “Come on, turn around, I’ll make you feel good.”

“You always do,” Matt mumbles, so low that Foggy wouldn’t have heard it, if they weren’t in each other’s faces; but he turns around and settles in Foggy’s lap again.

Foggy pulls him closer, careful not to jostle the plug too much, wraps his arms around Matt and gets him to lean back. He spots the discarded bottle of lube nearby and makes use of it, slicks his right hand before wrapping it around Matt’s dick and pumping slowly. He rubs Matt’s belly with the other hand, which is mostly monotonous up and down movements - alas, he’s not coordinated enough to keep up two different rhythms at the same time. Matt doesn’t seem to mind, wiggling and arching and squirming around against Foggy’s sensitive areas. It feels _great_.

“I’m so close,” Matt pants out.

“Come on, Matty, come for me,” Foggy coaxes, along with the languid strokes, smearing the leaking precum all over the place.

“Mmmph… yeah?”

“Yes, you’ve earned it, you’ve been so good for me, holding all this water. You’re so full, baby,” and Foggy is babbling at this point, too, frankly, “your tummy’s so heavy, Matty, you gotta come, for me, Matty…”

“Fog- ahh!..” Matt grinds down hard, bucks up and comes, spilling sperm all over himself and Foggy’s hands.

It’s too quick, and Foggy falls just this short of coming, himself. He chases the feeling, thrusting up against Matt’s ass one, two, three times, presses down on Matt’s full and round belly, and then the orgasm tears through him, quick, but powerful.

 

They rest together for a couple of minutes, catching their breaths. Then Foggy pushes Matt off of him.

 “Well, opinions?”

 “It was... intense,” Matt says, clinging to Foggy’s side and sighing, deep. “I’ll be ready next time.”

 “Next time, huh?”

 “Well, you wanted me to fuck you, I’ll try to deliver.”

 “Only if you want to.”

 “Always,” Matt breathes, too honest, and it’s a bit too much now that the peak is over, so Foggy tickles him and kicks him out of bed to go take a dump.

 

He stretches, waiting for Matt to return to bed when he’s done, to cuddle and snooze an hour more. It’s a bleak, cold Sunday, and they’ve got nowhere to be but here. It’s good and calm; there is not much food in the house, but enough to put together some pancakes later.

 And it is all okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a quick note: if you wanna play with enemas, read up! There's lots of info online. Be safe!


End file.
